


Snowfall

by JSinister32



Series: All I Want for Christmas [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, New Relationship, Slow Romance, Snow, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, admission of feelings, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Hannibal and Will have managed to take their association in another direction.  When they get cozy on a cold winter's night and admit how they feel, their relationship will change forever.Christmas Advent 2020.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: All I Want for Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054409
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Snowfall

_“With every falling flake,_  
_A unique spark of interest_  
_Falls from Heaven.”_  
_-P. Miller_

* * *

“It’s really coming down out there.” Hannibal started at the sound of Will’s voice, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he watched him come closer, wearing nothing but a pair of lounging pants and a smile, two cups balanced perfectly in his hands. Will’s smile was as warm as the fire as he handed the doctor a steaming cup, setting his own down to divest the couch of its blankets. Hannibal watched the play of the muscles beneath the creamy skin covering his back as he moved through the room, his eyes rounded with wonder. _I touched him there. I held him while he moved inside me. I heard his labored breaths, his moans. I felt him come._ A furious blush rose in the doctor’s cheeks as Will moved through the room, bringing the blankets he procured to pile them in the nest they’d created out of pillows in the picture window. He leaned forward nervously as the blanket was tucked around him, a second draped across his lap for Will to climb beneath. Safely hidden beneath the covers, Hannibal glanced outside to the scene outside once more.

The snow had begun falling as they finished dinner, but in the hours since they’d had better things to keep them occupied, the light fall had become a winter storm, the wind wild enough to rattle the windows. It seemed to rise and crest with their passion, and when they’d returned to the living room for hot cocoa and cuddling, the storm had ebbed back into a gentle but steady fall, beautiful to watch from their vantage point. Every available surface was now covered in sparkling white, including Hannibal’s car, which now looked like a small, snow covered hill amongst the gentle slopes of the landscape. Although there was very little light, the shine of the snow turned the world into an icy dreamland, one from which Hannibal never wanted to awaken.

Will kissed his exposed shoulder before tucking it beneath the soft material of the blanket, his hands carding through Hannibal’s hair as he made his way to the other side of the bench. Hannibal tucked his knees up into his chest so Will could take a seat, but instead, the profiler pushed his knees apart, coming to rest between them. He turned and sat cradled between Hannibal’s legs, his back to the doctor’s chest. Hannibal’s heart beat a timpani of desperate affection as the profiler settled into place, pulling up the edges of a second blanket he had rescued from the couch. The cavity his body made in the blanket he wrapped around Hannibal made a perfect place for him to rest against the man behind him. Hannibal risked a small kiss to Will’s hair as he leaned back, cocoa in hand. He could almost feel the other man’s sleepy satisfaction as they sipped, watching the snow come down. Neither man spoke for long minutes, instead absorbing each other’s presence as they rested.

“Are you happy, Hannibal?” came the quiet question from in front of him. “With how things are between us, I mean.” Will’s voice sounded suspiciously nonchalant, as if he didn’t mind the answer regardless of its implications. Hannibal let his mind drift before answering, to the time they shared in bed before stumbling out to the living room. To that very first kiss when Will had almost been eviscerated by a suspect in Louisiana, his blood spilling across Hannibal’s hands as he held the wound closed and waited for Jack to apprehend the man that had sliced into the profiler. To their attempts to avoid one another at first, unsure of what the fragile connection they were unconsciously forging meant. To tearing into each other when they could no longer stand it, buttons lost in the war of the quickest removal of their clothing so their skin could touch. To that very first moment of intimate contact, feeling Will’s body against his own as he prepared him, the fragile look in his eyes when Hannibal finally entered him. Those first few tumultuous months had been enough to make Hannibal want to tear his hair out with doubt and frustration, but the satisfactory conclusion had been worth every excruciating moment. They spent almost every weekend together now, unable to stand the hours of repose without sharing the time with each other. Hannibal kept a significant amount of his wardrobe in Will’s closet, Will’s spare boots and hunting jacket hung in Hannibal’s hallway in their rightful places. Hannibal couldn’t remember another time in his life that had felt as fulfilled as his time with Will. _But is this happiness? Is it enough? What does he want?_

“What do you mean by how things are?” he asked tentatively. “Are you suggesting that you are feeling some kind of dissatisfaction in what we share?” The silence that filled the room was deafening; Hannibal’s heart pounded itself to pieces as he felt Will tense, the calculation of how to respond weighed by each passing second. Finally, Will leaned back, adjusting his position in Hannibal’s arms.

“No, nothing like that,” he said, his voice soft and intimate in the firelight. “Quite the opposite in fact. It’s just… Winter is setting in. It’s a good time to get cozy with someone. Spend nights like we are tonight.” To emphasize his point, Will sank deeper into Hannibal’s hold, his head falling back against the doctor’s shoulder.

“Feigning satisfying our hunger by sharing an elaborate dinner, then drifting off to the bedroom until our true desires are quenched?” Hannibal responded wryly. Will laughed and took another sip from his cup, setting it aside. He pulled the blanket around himself, setting into the curve of Hannibal’s body as if it were carved out for him. Hannibal wrapped him in his arms, his hands raising automatically to card through the wild softness of Will’s curls. The profiler’s eyes drifted closed in enjoyment of the gentle touches.

“That’s part of it,” Will replied, his voice light and bright with laughter. “But… I don’t know. What we have is getting deeper. It’s turning into a real connection. I just… I don’t want to get my hopes up if-”

“Shall I tell you what comes to mind when I think of you?” the doctor whispered, his hands continuing their trek through Will’s hair. Will nodded, his throat hitching as Hannibal began to massage his scalp, shocks of pleasure cascading down his spine. Hannibal took a deep breath, trying to remain unaffected by Will’s reaction to his touch, settling his nerves into his confession. _The worst that can happen is that he doesn_ _’t want the same level of commitment as you. You will still have what you already do._

“I believe I felt deeply for you from the first moment we spoke,” Hannibal said, his words surer than he felt. “Your demeanor resonated within me from the very beginning of our association. That first night, I found myself curiously unable to sleep, instead picturing your face in your outrage.” Will laughed, his head tilting back to meet Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal smiled, his fingers tracing fine patterns in the other man’s neck, watching with fascination as goosebumps formed along his skin. 

“I have wanted some level of intimacy from you for quite some time, although it took me time to realize what I desired. When it happened, I had to keep reminding myself that I was, indeed, awake. That finding you in my bed was real, and that you really wanted to be there.” He let his fingers drift to Will’s face, cupping his cheek gently before turning his head so their eyes could meet. Will’s unfathomable blue gaze bored into him, deeper than his skin, into his very soul. Hannibal took a shaking breath, willing himself to be brave. _Please._

“It has been many years since I’ve felt the need to truly be close with someone,” he admitted, holding Will’s eyes. “Beyond everyday interactions that cannot be avoided, I’ve always found it difficult to truly connect with others. Yet you… you take away all the doubt I have. Give me a reason to reach for someone. Get-”

“Cozy?” Will murmured, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Hannibal nodded, unable to continue. Unsurprisingly, Will understood. Turning fully in Hannibal’s arms, he cupped the other man’s face and brought their lips together. Will’s mouth tasted of chocolate and love, hope brimming from his very core. Hannibal watched peace settle over Will’s handsome features as he brushed their mouths together, their pulses settling in a perfect, singular rhythm. Their kisses remained as soft as the snowflakes that fell outside, wrapped in the warmth of the nest they created, their connection saying more than their words ever could, their foreheads resting together as they attempted to catch their breath.

“Hannibal?” Will whispered between breaths.

“Mm?” Will looked up, watching the flames of the dying fire dance within the unfathomable pools of Hannibal’s eyes. For long moments, he didn’t speak, entranced by the colors deep within the doctor’s gaze. _I could look into your eyes forever, and it would not be long enough._ Hannibal raised an eyebrow, his hands drifting possessively down Will’s blanketed form as he waited for the other man to speak. 

“I want to get cozy with you,” Will murmured, watching Hannibal’s pupils swell, consuming what remained of the color in his eyes. The other man reached forward with trembling hands, taking Will’s jaw into his grasp. He brought their lips together, his own trembling with the unspoken emotions spilling out from their connection.

“I’d like that,” he finally said, his lips swollen from their kisses. Will’s heart thrashed, threatening to beat out of his chest. _Yes. God, yes please._

“Stay the night?” he whispered. “I couldn’t bear it if you left with the weather like this.” Hannibal’s mouth tasted of the smile that broke out on his face as he brought their lips back together.

“May the sun never rise, if I could spend the rest if my days in your embrace,” he replied. They wrapped together in the blankets, the remainder of their cocoa growing cold as they watched the snow fall onto the icy wonderland the winter painted across the darkness. Will’s eyes eventually fell closed, and Hannibal kept watch into the night, unable to take his eyes from the man in his arms. _Someday,_ he thought, _I will propose to you as we sit in this very spot. And you, my darling, will say yes._


End file.
